


Gripping Bedsheets

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her stomach had hurt for days...she thought it was bad food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Gripping Bedsheets**

 

Clarke gripped her stomach, she was shaking, as if she were about to come apart. Her hips raised, thrusting, over and over again.

 

Sweat shone from her body, her clothes were drenched in it...and that ache, she reached release...again, but it wasn't enough. She felt her folds clenching...for something. The throbbing, it began from her lower abdomen and had now, her whole body was calling out. Begging, pleading.

 

Clarke was in the Commander's tent, she'd expected to find her...for...for....

 

Now she was writhing on the floor, eyes shut tight, breathing shallow, fast breaths.

 

Her stomach had hurt for days...she thought it was bad food.

 

She heard footsteps, slow at first, but then they grew faster.

 

“Clarke.”

 

She looked up to see Lexa kneeling beside her. She gasped as Lexa pulled her into her arms, striding to the bed. She gently settled Clarke there, the blonde wheezed out, filching from the lack of contact.

 

“Shh,” Lexa whispered, as she gently unbuttoned Clarke's shirt. “How long have you been on suppressants Clarke?”

Clarke's eyes opened, glazed over, “Nine years.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “That long? How old were you when you first started your heats?”

Clarke's hips rose again, searching, desperate for anything, it eased when Lexa gently put her thigh there, “Twelve.”

Lexa paused for a moment, before she gently tugged the shirt off, “That's far too young, we'd give suppressants as well for one so underdeveloped. We have a herb that helps, but the longer an Omega avoids a heat, the worse they become. It isn't encouraged.”

Clarke thrust her hips more firmly into Lexa's muscled thigh, “They aren't all so...animistic?”

Lexa pulled away, and Clarke cried out, slowly Lexa began to unbuckle the girls belt, slowly pulling the pants off. “No, a heat is a beautiful thing between mates Clarke.”

Clarke closed her eyes, she felt tears, as her hands gripped the sheets. “It hurts. It hurts all over.” Clarke's legs widened unconsciously. “It needs to stop...why isn't it stopping?”

Lexa stared at her, she'd never seen an Omega in so much pain. “It will Clarke, just give me a moment.”

 

Lexa was hurrying with her clothes now, they were becoming tight, and suddenly she felt very claustrophobic in them. She pulled at them quickly, until she was down to her boxers, her cock growing.

 

She lay down next a very naked and scared Clarke, and held her close from behind. Kissing her neck, gently matching the girls thrusts.

 

Clarke whined, “I need more...I need...”

 

Lexa gently placed her thigh against Clarke's core, and Clarke eye's fluttered closed, as her hips began to slow.

 

“This is something scared between Lover's Clarke, I won't simply take you.”

 

Clarke cried, burying her head in her pillow. “Do you think I'm weak?”

“For what Clarke?” Lexa was holding her close, so that their bodies were almost whole.

“For being an Omega,” Clarke whimpered, afraid, as her eyes screwed shut.

“Never,” Lexa paused, what had she been taught? “I would never think that Clarke. You're beautiful, an Omega is every bit as powerful as an Alpha or a Beta. Some of my best warriors are an Omega Clarke, and some are very dominant, claiming a mate in a frenzy when in heat.”

Clarke shuddered, “I don't know any like that.”

Lexa gently bit on the girl's shoulder, “Normally my people don't go on suppressants, they choose a mate when their body matures.”

Clarke arched into Lexa when she felt her cock gently nestled between her buttock's cheeks. “When did you mature?”

Lexa gently rubbed circles on Clarke's stomach, “I was Nineteen, when I woke to my first knot.”

Clarke evened her breathing, just a little, as the Alpha's musk coated her, “That's a little later than most.”

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek, gently moving the blonde's hair away, “Yes, but I did.”

Clarke gave a sharp laugh, “Yes I can feel it...very impressive.”

Lexa grinned, it was a small thing, but sometimes it was an easy thing to flatter an Alpha, “Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke frowned, “Did you choose a mate?”

Lexa's grip on her became firmer, and her thrusts faltered for just a beat, “Yes...but she was killed.”

Clarke shivered, “I've heard there's no greater loss.”

Lexa felt tears she didn't know had started, “Well, we can't have everything we want Clarke. Sometimes we have to let go.”

Clarke whimpered, “You could always choose another, I know a knot is painful, if not properly cared for.”

Lexa smiled, bringing hand down to grip Clarke's sex, “Would you be ready to give this to me? A mating can't ever be undone Clarke. This would be mine.” She gave Clarke gave a strong thrust, pressing her cock firmly against her backside. “That would be yours. Any other would repulse you, as it would for me, a mating is more than sex, is a tying of lives. We would be whole in every way, you don't just offer that Clarke.”

Clarke reached down, holding Lexa's hand closer to her need. “For our people it's a marriage of convenience...for the physical urges. Beta's often couple with each other...they don't understand what our body demands.”

Lexa paused, kissing her shoulder, “Clarke, have you had a Lover? It's so much more than that, your people are wrong, a Lover is a life companion.”

Clarke bit her lip, as Lexa held her core firmer, “No I haven't...but I never felt safe with Alpha's...their so rough...and I heard how much it hurts for an Omega...I decided not to choose.”

Lexa frowned, “I would never mistreat you...your people would squander the gift of an Omega? Your to be cherished...no other can hold our young...and there are so few of you. Why?”

Clarke's breath became shallow, shrinking into herself, “To force us to have young, my mother was a leader, so she hid what I was...I was an embarrassment.”

 

Lexa growled, and Clarke flinched, but Lexa gripped Clarke's hips, trying to pull her closer still, her hips pushing forward, hard and fast. “If you were mine, that would never happen again...but Clarke, if I tie us, you'd have to remain with me. You'll be mine...just as I would be yours.”

 

Clarke shivered, hips bucking, the throbbing was hitting her again, hard, splitting her head open,“I want to be yours.”

 

That was all Lexa needed to be on top of Clarke, she pulled at her boxers, tossing them aside. Clarke's eyes widened at the size...she was big...but her thigh's parted, she needed something, her sex was clenching again, and she was losing focus.

 

Lexa moved her face between thigh's, kissing inside them, “Have you ever been taken Clarke?”

Clarke's eyes were closed, she barely heard the question. “No.”

 

Lexa nipped at her inner thigh, kissing slowly up, until she neared her sex. She pulled back, before kissing her lips, gently at first, then firmer, harder. She ran her tongue the length of Clarke's folds, before she gently pressed her fingers against Clarke's clit, gently, indirectly, before Clarke's hips thrust faster, she circled the nub with her thumb, before pressing softly against it.

 

Clarke whimpered, she felt something in her uncoil and her breaths were sharp, and she felt relief, true relief.

 

Lexa smiled, as she watched Clarke fall over the edge, tumbling in grace and beauty, as her stomach muscles spasmed, her neck straining, eyes closed. Clarke's hips slowed, her breath even.

 

Lexa moved forward, kissing her folds once more, dipping her tongue inside. Clarke shifted, her hips arched forward, but her face screwed at the new sensation.

 

“It hurts,” Clarke whined.

Lexa pulled back, looking at the blonde, her eyes tightly shut, hands gripping the sheets tighter, “Clarke, it always does the first time, I need you to relax for me, breathe.”

 

So she did, breathing slowed. Lexa gently brought her thumb to Clarke's clit, pressing down firmly, Clarke groaned pleasantly. Lexa smiled, as she went back down, preparing the blonde, she worked her tight folds with her tongue, slowly, hesitantly, waiting for any shifts in the other woman. It never came, Clarke just kept breathing, until she came again, and Lexa rode it with her.

 

Lexa loved Clarke's arousal, her need, her desire. When she was loosened, Lexa pulled back. Clarke whimpered from the emptiness, Lexa felt a fondness tug at her lips.

 

Lexa gently inserted a finger, feeling, until she came to her maidenhead. Clarke gasped, as Lexa stroked her small nub, bringing her over the edge, as she broke through the barrier.

 

Clarke cried out, and Lexa gently inserted another finger, stretching her, going deeper gently with each thrust. Clarke breaths were shallow.

 

Lexa pulled out her fingers, suckling on them, she moved forward, kissing the blonde, harsh, fast, as Clarke tasted herself.

 

Lexa gripped Clarke's hips, gently pressing the head of her cock against her opening.

 

“Please,” Clarke keened, her hips moving forward, “I need you.”

“I know,” Lexa breathed, “I will.”

 

Lexa gently pushed through Clarke's folds, pulling back, then forward, going deeper each time.

 

Clarke began to whimper, “It's not enough!”

“I know,” was all Lexa replied with.

 

Lexa stopped when she was fully sheathed inside, her eyes rolling back, “Your so tight Clarke.”

 

Lexa felt her knot beginning to form with every thrust, not thinking any more, just feeling, and Clarke met her each time, until Lexa's knot caught. Clarke's eyes closed, as she felt the throb abate, as her release passed over her. Lexa collapsed, just catching herself a few inches from Clarke, as she felt the girl's warm, wet passage spasm around her. Lexa groaned, as her knot grew, tying them, as she peaked.

 

Clarke wept, she felt a gentle warmth spill in her belly, she moaned softly, with each of Lexa's small, short thrusts.

 

Lexa rolled to her side, pulling Clarke with her, draping her leg over the girls hip, as darkness overcame them.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 

Abby sat in her seat, spinning. It had been ten days, since their victory over the Mountain Men. Her daughter had saved them all, an Omega had saved them all.

 

Abby could hardly believe it, an Omega, Clarke, did that.

 

She banged her hand onto the table. Where was she? It had been just as long since she'd last seen her. Things were almost normal now, and no one really knew what to do. Too restless to be relaxed, yet slowly, the silence on the Ark was beginning to feel normal.

 

No need to rush, nothing to worry about...and that's what concerned Abby. What were they to do now?

 

….

 

Lexa was panting, sweating. She'd been fucking for days, and was once again tied to Clarke. She'd forgotten what it was like to be whole with another.

 

When her bed stunk of sex and passion.

 

Clarke was sleeping soundly in her arms again, head buried in her breast. Lexa kissed her forehead, grinning as Clarke's walls gave her cock a gently clench.

 

She loved being this close, wrapped up in one another.

 

Clarke's eyes opened, looking up, into dull green eyes. She pressed her ear closer, listening to the woman's heartbeat. Steady and even. Clarke gently bit into the underside of Lexa's breast, causing Lexa to take in a sudden breath.

 

Clarke grinned as her heart picked up.

 

Lexa shook her head, “Your a tease.”

Clarke giggled, “Maybe.”

 

It was then Lexa captured the blonde's lips, deepening the kiss, until they both had to pull away. Lexa's hands were tangled in Clarke's hair, as they took in heavy breaths, foreheads touching. Their eyes locked...Clarke whimpered as the knot began to deflate.

 

“Again,” Clarke demanded, “I need you again.”

Lexa kissed her cheeks, “Whatever you need Clarke.”

 

….

 

Life at the Ark was okay. It's the only way Abby could describe it now. Nothing was wrong, and that was her concern...that and Clarke. She'd asked around, Bellamy told her that she'd left.

 

Avoiding her was one thing, but leaving?

 

That was unacceptable. Abby would needed to go after her...but she was so busy here. Everyone needed her to be the leader, the Alpha. To make the changes needed, on the Ark they were plagued with overpopulation, down here, they were cut down to half of their numbers.

 

They'd need to be rescue missions, a lift of the one child policy. Everything would change, that would take time.

 

Abby had already gone through an election, with Clarke's absence, and things so disrupted, the people did what they thought best. Abby only barely got by the skin of her teeth, many resented her, but very few people wanted to test the waters, not yet.

 

But there was a new council, Bellamy, Marcus and Jasper. Abby winced, not only were Bellamy and Jasper children, they were Beta's...yet they had proven themselves as leaders...and it's what the people wanted. She couldn't deny any of that.

 

The night was wearing thin, so she picked up a glass of scotch. Tomorrow she'd need to make plans to go to the Commander, she hated her, and the Grounders, after their betrayal, to her, and her people. She didn't trust her, but she needed to find Clarke...and she was out of options.

 

The Ark was finally turning around, maybe now, she could be selfish, and look for her daughter.

 

….

 

Clarke pulled at the furs and Lexa grunted, “Clarke, stop hogging them, I'm getting cold.”

Clarke smiled, tugging them so hard, that Lexa's naked form was exposed, “What are you going to do, oh great Commander?”

 

Lexa shook her head, tackling the blonde, pulling at the furs, until they had created a strange fight combination of wrestling and tug of war, both girl laughing.

 

Lexa made one final tug, and she was on top of Clarke, both under the furs, “Is it so hard to stay warm with you?”

Clarke breath hitched, but the playfulness never left her voice. “Not if you were to cuddle with me.”

Lexa grinned, kissing the blonde on the nose, “Of course, why didn't I think of that.”

 

Then before much more was said, Lexa moved, gently holding Clarke from behind, kissing her shoulder. Clarke grinned, she was beginning to learn that Lexa could be a push over, sometimes. Especially when it came to cuddling, so using her womanly ways, she had Lexa just where she wanted her.

 

….

 

It had been a two day walk to the nearest Grounder village, Abby wiped the sweat from her brow. She had wanted to come alone, Marcus advised against it. So here she was with Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy.

 

At first she'd scoffed at Marcus' list, but he reminded her, they knew the Grounders better than she did and even knew the native's language. She reluctantly agreed, it was a bitter taste in her mouth to be wrong, but they were a good addition.

 

Polis, the capital, that's where they had to go, and that would take weeks...maybe a few months. Abby gritted her teeth. This was taking time she didn't have. Her daughter could be anywhere, and it was killing her. She didn't even know if the Commander would help her, and that was the worst part. She wasn't Clarke, but she would need to discuss a treaty, for peace, rescue missions to search for her people...and most importantly Clarke. She needed to find Clarke.

 

She didn't tell anyone else that, but it was true.

 

….

 

Clarke stretched lazily. Lexa was sleeping soundly beside her.

 

Clarke's eyes wondered over her. Lexa's hair splayed beautifully, like a mane, dark and fierce. She took deep breaths, as her chest rose and fell.

 

Clarke gently ran her fingers along Lexa's cheek, and the brunettes eyes fluttered open, she smiled.

 

“Clarke, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

 

The blonde kissed the woman's cheek, “I thought that was my line Commander.”

 

Lexa laughed, “Probably.” The commanders face slowly sobered. “Clarke...after a mating...there is a ritual that commences. It commemorates the tying of our lives, and the strength of the Commander.”

Clarke paused, “What sort of ritual?”

Lexa gently ran her hand up the girls thigh, trying to calm her, “To show our wholeness, the person we are together.”

 

Before Clarke can say a word, Lexa had her on her back, towering over her. Lexa looked down at her for the longest time, before moving her head down. Kissing the girls neck, gently biting her jaw.

 

“We show them what we are together. I tie you, with thousands watching, as they take their Lovers. To show our strength, to prove that it has been done, that your mine Clarke and that I'm yours.”

 

Clarke's breath hitches, unsure of what to say, “I...is it a marriage?”

Lexa laughed, raising to look at Clarke, “No, we have already brought ourselves together in a union. This is simply a declaration. It will take place in Polis.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, “That's some ritual.”

Lexa barked in laughter, “My people never do anything halfway.”

 

Clarke grinned, “Is there anything else I should know great Commander?”

Lexa laughed, “Yes, I want you right now.”

Clarke brought the Commander in for a lingering kiss, “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Feed the author :)


End file.
